


Four is a Sign

by NicciCrowe



Series: Three is a Pattern, Four is a Sign. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's POV to Three is a Pattern, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, There is some general Finn bashing, grounder!bellamy, is the sexiest Bellamy i think we can agree, its lit, leggo, not sure if i like this version as much but oh well, the long expected party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: Bellamy's POV to my story Three is a Pattern! Much requested, and now, finally, delivered.Grounder!Bellamy is the best i will die on this hill





	Four is a Sign

(For story purposes Trigedasleng is a written and read language, but as with most “medieval” societies only a few are literate and can read)

 

-

_“Fear cuts deeper than swords.”_

Bellamy’s eyes tore from his book as he heard rustling through the brush, and high-pitched giggles and squeals echo through the woods. His brows drew together in a deep frown, and he wrapped his book tightly with a rabbit skin and stashed his treasure back into the hollow of the oak he’d pulled it from. Not many things from before praimfaya still existed, but every time he found a book he took extra care to ensure its safety. He was still learning how to read the strange language, but he realized quickly after a few subtle questions to Lincoln that it was indeed the English they’d all learned to speak as warriors, only in written form. It was fascinating, how strangely similar it was to his native tongue.

 

But there were more pressing matters right now than Bellamy’s fascination with language and history.

 

“Fuck yeah! I love Earth, man!”

 

He heard the shrill call through the air, and with a jolt realized the sky-children that had landed in their territory were venturing out past their strange metal house. Bellamy had been charged with watching the newcomers, mostly to gauge who they were, what they wanted, and if they posed a substantial threat to Trikru. They had landed in their territory, but after Bellamy’s initial report that they were all children, Anya had seemed reluctant to attack straight away, opting instead to wait and see. It had not escaped him that Anya may want to incorporate these new children into their clan, if not for the sheer added manpower but to simplify dealing with them. Of course, if the children proved hostile they would be eliminated, but for now Anya told him to just wait and see. Not everyone had agreed, including Indra, who had had some choice words for Anya and took her own hunting party out with threats that she would throw a spear through the first child she saw if they crossed any lines.

Bellamy was distracted from his thoughts as he saw them come through the trees, not bothering to be quiet or cover their tracks. It was painfully obvious that they had never been in a forest before, or had any sort of military training. For the most post, they were just… kids. Exploring this new environment in their strange clothes, laughing, fighting, and even vigorously having intercourse in the underbrush where anyone could sneak up on them.

It made sense, that if they had fallen from the sky they would have never touched the ground before, and it was clearly intoxicating to them. This, however, did not mean they did not have the potential of becoming a threat to his people.

He was about to slip further into the shadows when he saw her for the first time.

Bellamy thought his heart had stopped as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen stepped into his view, striding purposefully forward, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket. Golden hair streamed around her shoulders, and even from his vantage point he could see she had striking blue eyes.

She tensed as she passed beneath him, eyes darting around suspiciously, and Bellamy felt a thrill run through him. This one was different than the other children. She was on her guard, eyes warily sweeping the undergrowth for the potential threat her instincts told her may be there. She had the best instincts of the bunch, and it intrigued Bellamy even more.

His eyes drifted down to her plush pink lips, set in a determined line as she consulted a piece of paper, changing her direction slightly as she followed what it said. She turned and murmured something he couldn’t catch to the boy beside her, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes, wondering if the boy was her mate.

“The whole world is watching us, princess!” the boy yelled, laughing ridiculously.

Bellamy watched as she smiled in a placating way, still stealing glances over her shoulder as she tried to unknowingly spot him.

-

 

Bellamy couldn’t stop the curse that flew from his lips as she fell through one of their traps, one of the boys that had been speaking with her threateningly earlier just catching her in time. Bellamy’s heart pounded, as he stood rooted to the spot, unable to help her. It was agony. Torture. All he wanted was to sprint out from his hiding spot and haul her up to safety, and for a split second he waited in agony for the boy to do the right thing and help her up. He would not live to see another day if he let her die.

Finally, he and his friends helped her up, and she gasped for air as she fell to the safety of solid ground, clutching her heaving chest. Relief washed over Bellamy, and he slinked further back into the shadows as her eyes passed over his hiding place, eyebrows pulled together in worry and suspicion.

He cautiously followed them back to their metal house, making sure they were inside their haphazard walls before marching back to his Trikru village to tell Anya Indra had made good on her promise without permission.

-

 

Bellamy sat perched in another tree as Clarke gathered the medicinal seaweed to help her friend. He admired her for her fortitude and intelligence, as well as her apparent skill as a healer for her people. Was she skilled at everything? He knew he was wasting foolish time watching out for her, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Every new thing he learned about her drew him in, and watching her wet clothes cling to her luscious curves only stoked the slow burning flames that had been in him since he’d first seen her.

This girl was dangerous, but she wouldn’t be in the dark for long if he had anything to do about it.

-

 

Bellamy may or may not have stolen a leaf from Lincoln’s book (not that he would ever admit it to the man,) leaving the same lily flower Lincoln had used to woo his sister for Clarke to find. He’d seen the same boy with the long swishy hair from the first day flirting shamelessly with her, and it filled Bellamy with a jealous rage, hot and acid in his chest. The boy wouldn’t know what to do with Clarke (as he’d heard her called,) if he tried. He would only fumble and disappoint her. Bellamy knew he could please her properly. Just the thought of her creamy skin pressed against him drove him wild with want, but he needed to approach this with caution. After Indra’s stunt the children were scared witless by the “Grounders” as they referred to the Trikru warriors, although they hadn’t seen anyone yet. It was for the best that they were frightened, however. They moved with much more caution now in the woods, and only left in groups, Bellamy was pleased to see. The children were learning quickly what would and wouldn’t get them killed here, though they still had much to learn if they intended to survive.

Bellamy watched with pleasure as Clarke noticed and plucked the lily, immediately noting the cut stem and inhaling its intoxicating scent he knew it carried. She was so vastly intelligent; Bellamy smiled affectionately, admiring her all the more. She was clearly leaps and bounds ahead of her peers, her quick deduction skills just another quality in her favor. What he would give to have a real conversation with her, face to face, challenging her to defend her ideas and opinions. He was sure if he had been one of the sky children to fall in the metal home, they would have butted heads immediately.

He needed a strong woman to match him, challenge him: a woman like her.

He left another lily for her where he knew she would see it, by their small graveyard that unfortunately had grown past the initial two graves.

He watched her note the stem again, taking a deep breath of its scent. Her blooming smile struck him like a lightning bolt, and he felt his heart trip in his chest. Her eyes snapped up to where he’d just moved, and Bellamy froze, heart pounding for a different reason now. He watched her stand, twirling the lily briefly before heading inside the walls of her camp, and he cursed himself for his foolishness. She was much too observant to let his guard down around. He had to be more careful next time.

 

The next day, Bellamy had a new plan. He left a careful trail of lily flowers towards one of his favorite places in all of Trikru territory- the Night Butterflies.

He watched with bated breath as Clarke followed his trail, and he could see it in her eyes that she knew exactly the risk she was taking, but she was willing to trust him. It filled him with an unspeakable emotion, knowing that she knew he was there, in some capacity—and she trusted him.

Her laughter when she saw the butterflies was like the rising sun.

He watched her as she spent some time in the clearing, basking in the sheer enjoyment of how magical the place was. While she was seated quietly, looking the most relaxed she had ever been in the week since the children had come down, Bellamy tried to be as silent as possible as he laid the last lily he had a few feet away from her. He darted away before he could be seen, heart pounding in his throat.

He heard her small gasp as she saw the flower, and he peered from behind the tree he was hiding behind, staying very still so she wouldn’t detect where he was.

“Thank you.”

He stared in shock as he heard the two words cross her lips. He remembered from his lessons when he was becoming a warrior what they meant. He followed her back to camp, making sure she made it back in safely, before wandering back to his post, feeling dazed and not a little thrown off balance.

-

 

Bellamy cursed as he heard the acid fog horn echo from a few miles away. Clarke and her friends had no idea about the acid fog. Anxiety slammed through him as he rushed through the trees, seeing Clarke disappear suddenly underground.

 _Good girl_ , Bellamy thought frantically, and ran to his own sanctuary, watching through the glass until the fog receded.

Bellamy emerged as soon as it was safe, hanging back by the automobile to wait for Clarke to leave. Hours ticked by, and he paced with anxiety, worried that she had somehow gotten affected by the sickness the fog brought.

Just as he was about to break into the car to check on her himself, he heard the door creak as she pushed it upwards, peeking her head out cautiously. He slipped back into the shadows, worried that she may get lost on her way back to camp.

 _Worst case, I show myself to her and bring her back myself. Just wait_.

He watched as she set a steely expression on her face and marched back in the general direction of her camp. He followed at a careful distance, making sure he was hidden well as he marked her progress, checking the sky worriedly almost as often as she did. She wouldn’t make it back before dark.

Bellamy almost didn’t see the panther until it was too late. Whipping his bow from his shoulder, he fired off a shot just as it leapt for her, landing square in its throat. The sky princess’ scream still echoed off the trees as she crouched in fear on the ground, hands held up for the blow that would never come.

She stared in shock at the arrow fletched with cardinal feathers that was now protruding from the panther’s throat, dumbfounded.

Bellamy felt angry with himself, cursing his strange need to protect this girl. He’d risked exposure of his people, though he knew that given another opportunity he would do the same. He just couldn’t let her die.

He crouched lower as she whipped her head around wildly, trying to find her savior, but he knew with his camouflage he was too difficult to spot except with the most trained of eyes.

He heard her friends crashing through the underbrush before she did, but finally she turned around to see them rushing through the trees towards her.

“We heard the screams! We were just getting back after the acid fog happened,” another blonde explained rapidly, her hands fluttering over Clarke to check her for damage before wrapping her in an embrace. “Where did you hide?”

“The automobile,” Clarke answered, still seeming dazed.

Just then, her friends noticed the slain cat behind her.

“Whoa.”

“What the hell!”

“Who shot it?” their exclamations ran into each other, but Clarke just shook her head.

“It was stalking me, and… someone shot it before it got to me,” she answered, gazing steadily at the arrow. Bellamy’s fingers brushed against one of his arrows still in his quiver, strangely wishing she would keep the one he’d loosed to save her life. The delinquents stared at her with wide eyes.

“A grounder?” the annoying boy with long hair asked her, his mouth flapping open unattractively.

Clarke shrugged. “Who else?”

“But why would they save you?” the other blonde whispered, seeming shaken as she stared at the dead panther in shock.

“Maybe not all of them are unfriendly,” Clarke suggested, and Bellamy’s mind flashed back to the lilies he’d left all over for her to collect, and the corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk.

“Damn, that’s so weird… well, now we have food!” one of the boys said with a big smile, and they all murmured in agreement, working together to carry the kill back to their camp. At least his princess would have a full belly that night.

He watched her shoot one more glance behind her, looking for all the world like she wanted to interrogate the person who’d saved her life.

-

Bellamy watched solemnly as the child hurled herself off the cliff, unable to deal with the guilt of taking a life. He watched it shatter Clarke’s heart as she screamed after her.

The hundred were learning very quickly the ruthlessness of living on earth as they forced each other to hold their people accountable and create some sort of law system. The boy, Miller, seemed to be the one Clarke trusted to share her leadership position with, but Bellamy felt no jealousy since he’d seen the boy involved with a few other boys in the camp.

Later that night he noticed the annoying boy run out of the camp, followed a minute later by Clarke. He groaned, climbing quickly out of his post he had settled in to for the night and following. They met by the bunker he’d noticed the boy travelling to every so often, and he fingered his bow, watching their interaction carefully.

“Finn!” he heard her call, a note of desperation in her voice. Ah, so that was the annoying one’s name.

“It’s all over, Clarke. We’re alone,” his voice was anguished, and Bellamy wondered at their words. Alone? Were there more of them? Icy fear ran a slimy finger down his spine. Of course there were more Skypeople, these children had to have come from somewhere.

“Hey, hey, you’re not alone,” she was soothing him, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her tone, especially as the boy stepped much too close to her for his comfort. He saw her stiffen up, and his fingers twitched on his bow—he’d knocked an arrow without even noticing. He glared as she reached out to pat his shoulder comfortingly, her body turning ever so slightly away as if to shield herself as she saw something in his expression. “Finn—”

The boy lurched forward, crashing his lips onto hers and Bellamy saw red.

“Finn… no…” she stuttered, pushing him away. Bellamy’s wild heart rate calmed slightly, but he was still seething with rage at the boy’s audacity.

“Clarke… I’ve wanted to tell you for so long…” the boy practically whined, his eyes wide and earnest. Bellamy wanted to snort in derision.

“Finn, I don’t really…”

The boy wouldn’t listen, instead invading her personal space again to force another kiss from her.

Bellamy shot the arrow so fast he didn’t even have time to think of it. He watched with dark satisfaction as it buried itself to the tree behind the boy, pinning him there by the lapel of his jacket, it had managed to graze his shoulder, Bellamy saw with satisfaction as a small pool of red bloomed against the boy’s shirt.

“Grounders!” the boy yelled, flailing around pathetically, but Clarke had already started to back away, eyes wide as she stared at the arrow.

“I… uh… I have to get back to camp,” she mumbled, whirling around and stumbling away.

“Clarke, wait! It’s not safe!” the boy called, still grappling with his jacket as Clarke crashed through the undergrowth, running blindly away.

Bellamy followed her silently, frowning as she started going the wrong way. It was dark, so it was possible she’d missed the path back behind them, or perhaps she had another hiding spot she wished to go to.

After a good twenty minutes, he heard her curse a few times quietly, turning in place and running a frustrated hand through her silken hair that shone white gold in the moonlight that filtered down through the trees, and he knew she had become irreparably lost. He wanted to kick himself for not helping her earlier, but then wondered how he would have anyways without showing himself to her.

Bellamy debated ways to help her as she walked on and he followed, knowing they were getting closer and closer to a nearby Trikru village. Once she noticed the first warning spear…

As if his thoughts had conjured it, he heard her gasp in horror, and watched her turn and sprint frantically up a rocky hill, cursing all the while, the same time Bellamy saw a flash of red from the direction of the village.

Time was up.

Bellamy barely had time to think about the consequences of his actions as he grabbed her, a firm hand over her mouth to quiet her shriek of terror as he dragged her to the cave system hidden a few steps away through a crevasse he had discovered as a child.

He wrapped his other arm around her as they squeezed into the gap to keep her from squirming and possibly dislodging his hand from around her mouth and alerting the scouts to their position.

“ _Calm,_ ” he implored her quietly, whispering the word in her ear as soothingly as he could. He was surprised when she immediately stopped struggling, standing stock still, the only sound marring the quiet their breathing.

Bellamy held her tightly as the scouting party advanced, talking quietly in harsh Trigedasleng as they searched for any possible intruders. They were more concerned with Azgeda than the Skykru, but any trespassers would be dead on sight, regardless of clan.

“Shh…” he breathed, pulling her slowly further into the caves, grateful that she followed without question, but also questioning her sanity, as she trusted him without a fight. He wondered if she knew…

“Who are you?” she breathed, her voice no louder than the rush of a butterfly’s wings.

“I’m keeping you alive,” he answered gruffy. If only she knew just how much energy he’d expended so far to do just that.

“Why?”

He chose not to answer, only pulling her by the hand further into the cave away from the danger of the scouting party. He knew that he would be missed at his post, but he would make some excuse tomorrow. Sliding off his pack, he showed her how to shuffle sideways to get through the narrows in the rock, and they entered into his hideaway.

Besides his sister, she was the only person he had ever brought to this place, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable, somehow more exposed now that she knew his secret.

“Who are you?” she repeated, and Bellamy suppressed a smirk, turning his expression to a grimace instead. Inquisitive princess, just as demanding as she was to her other delinquents. He let his pack thump to the floor, and he took a seat on the natural rock bench jutting out from the wall.

“My name is Bellamy,” he began, deciding to stick with the truth for now. “Why are you in our territory?” he knew perfectly well _why_ she was in their territory, but he felt it was necessary to put up a bit of a farce to keep the upper hand. The less she knew of his habits and movements the better.

“Why did you shoot Finn?” she countered, and he huffed to hide a laugh. She wasn’t fooled for one second. She was not only inquisitive and strong, but also sharply intelligent and able to smell bullshit from a mile off. He ignored the surge of admiration that filled him.

“I didn’t shoot him,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. It was true, he had shot his _jacket_. “Would you have preferred I let him continue to paw at you?” he narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly wondering if that was the source of her ire, but was mollified by her small smile. It was so beautiful.

“No… I just wish it had been me to take the shot,” she said wryly, and Bellamy couldn’t hide the smug admiration he felt, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “And to answer your other question, I got lost,” she frowned, looking around, and Bellamy sighed. He also knew this.

“Figures…” he muttered for effect, and the princess looked at him like she couldn’t believe him.

“What?” she crossed her arms over her chest, and Bellamy cursed as his eyes betrayed him, flickering down ever so quickly to her beautiful breasts straining at her shirt. Damn.

“Keeping you out of trouble is turning into a full time hassle,” he bit out, realizing his mistake too late as a victorious smirk lit up her face.

“Really? Is that what the lilies were for?” her voice and eyes softened, and Bellamy wanted to crawl into the cave wall and disappear. He settled on scowling at her, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut. He watched her as she smiled wider and walked towards him, settling next to him on the rock. “It was you who saved me from the panther…” it wasn’t a question, but Bellamy looked away, nodding in defeat. “Thank you,” she whispered, and Bellamy froze in shock as she felt her small, warm hand slip into his. Even after her little time on earth, he could feel the slight beginning of calluses on her otherwise doe soft skin.

His gaze shifted to hers, and he felt lost in the dark pools of her eyes, unable to see their gorgeous blue in the darkness of the cave. He wished he could see her in the sunlight, hair glinting with gold and her eyes almost silver in the light…

“Princess…” he said, his voice rough in his throat as he tried to swallow down the wild feelings clogging his throat and making his heart pound.

“I’m not a princess!” she insisted, but he shook his head, denying her.

“You’re the leader, aren’t you?” he questioned, searching her eyes. He could see the strength, and the fear in them. The worry.

“Well, me and Miller keep things running and, yeah, I guess,” she shrugged, as if the fact that she kept them all alive and helped almost 100 people function every single day was a small task.

“I heard them call you princess,” he pointed out, and was surprised when she made a face.

“It wasn’t meant as a compliment,” she sighed.

He hummed non-committedly, continuing to study her face. He’d never been this close to her, face to face, and he couldn’t help but drink in every detail he’d missed before: the little freckle above her brow, the adorable little mole above her lip.

“I think you’re a princess regardless,” he concluded. What else could she be? He admired her soft tinkling laugh, as she shook her head, looking down to where their hands were still joined. He hadn’t bothered removing his hand, and he was thrilled that she hadn’t either. The small contact between their skin was intoxicating. He never wanted to let go.

He felt her soft thumb swipe over his knuckles, and he felt his heart beat a heavy rhythm, trying to leap out of his chest.

He got lost in her gaze again when she looked up at him, his heart leaping up to catch in his throat.

“Why did you shoot at Finn?” she asked again, her voice husky. Bellamy betrayed himself, his eyes flickering down to her luscious pink lips against his will.

“I didn’t like watching him kissing you,” he admitted, hating himself for falling into her trap so easily, so quickly. He understood now, why everyone followed her. She was irresistible, a force to be reckoned with. Hiding the truth from her was impossible. He stared at the delectable curve of her lips, wanting them so badly he was burning.

“Why?” she asked quietly, the silence stretching out heavily. He met her gaze briefly, seeing the naked desire answered there in her eyes.

“You’re not his princess,” he murmured, watching as her body seemed to melt for him. He was unable to keep himself from trailing a finger down her soft cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. “And I don’t share well,” he confessed, knowing that possessiveness coloured his tone.

“Bellamy…” she groaned, and he cursed softly at the broken sound of his name falling from her lips, and his hands took on a life of their own, drifting down her body, touching everything he knew he couldn’t—shouldn’t have.

“Clarke,” he bit back, feeling the tension crest between them until it finally snapped, and their lips crashed together.

Fire and ice seemed to sweep through him at once, freezing him in place and burning him alive. He moaned, desperate to taste her, and she yielded willingly to his consuming kiss. He felt as though every jagged edge of him fit against her like a puzzle piece, every swipe of her tongue against his was sweet absolution—finding a home where he never knew there could be one.

He felt her crawl into his lap and he pulled her flush against him, groaning as he felt her warmth seep into him. His hands rested on her waist, loving how small, yet strong she felt in his grasp. His little wildcat.

They broke apart for a split second, lust flaming like a wildfire in him until he thought he was going to do something completely barbaric, but thankfully she chose that moment to grind her hips down against him and he lost his composure, a growl rumbling in his chest. He could feel himself growing impossibly harder, and he helped her in her search for pleasure by pulling her hips down and thrusting up against her until she was panting and mewling his name.

“Mmm… the princess all to myself,” he murmured against her throat, trailing hot, wet kisses down the silky arch of her skin. He could see her pulse beating a wild tattoo under the skin, and he planned on making it beat even faster. Her skin was like fresh snow, but warm like a campfire. He wanted to lose himself in her forever.

“What are you doing to me?” she asked in that wrecked voice again, and Bellamy smirked, the male ego in him preening at the fact that he had done this to her, and their clothes weren’t even off yet.

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time,” he admitted, still thrusting his hips against the heat at the apex of her thighs.

“Fuck,” she bit out, and he couldn’t stop himself from biting at her pulse point. He was all animal instinct now, and every fiber of his being was screaming for her. He let her pull off his top layers, before he tired of being separated from her skin and he quickly divested her of her shirt, and pulled down her small clothes so he could taste the sweet pink nipples he’d only dreamt about. He felt her jerk and whimper in response, and he knew instinctively that she’d never been touched this way before.

“Shh… I’ve got you,” he murmured, letting his tongue lave at the soft peak and reveling in the cry he got in return. “Let me take care of you, Princess,” he implored, continuing to lavish attention on her sweet skin, pulling her pleasure from her in gasps and moans. He felt her grinding harder down onto him, and he knew she was reaching her limit with his teasing. _This time_ , he thought smugly.

“Please Bellamy… more…” she gasped into his ear, and he nearly lost it.

With the last shreds of his control, he managed to lay her down on the pile of their discarded clothing, and his hands immediately went to the clasp of her trousers to remove the last obstacles between him and his goal. He wanted to make her scream tonight.

Noticing her shiver, he smirked to himself, and produced his fur blankets from his pack that he’d always kept on hand just in case. He laid them out, and then pushed her onto them, leaning down to trail kisses slowly up the creamy expanse of her thigh.

“What do you want, Clarke?” he asked, needing her permission. She squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with voicing her desire. _Oh, darling, I’m going to show you so much…_

“Touch me,” she whispered, and he was only too happy to oblige.

He pulled her small clothes down, exposing her blazing center and gave her sweet little nub a kiss, steadying her as he slowly introduced her to his tongue on her, licking up her center then circling her clit again, keeping his touch just on the right side of firm, but not too hard to start with. He worked her over slowly, enjoying her wanton moans as she gave into his ministrations. He slowly built up the pressure with his tongue, devouring her sweet cunt as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

“Oh god… it’s too much…” she whimpered, and he felt her fingers lock in his hair. He let out a growl, focusing now on her clit as he could feel her start her ascent. He flickered his tongue a little harder in focused stripes against her, pinning her hips down with his strong hands as her hips ground mindlessly against his mouth.

He wanted to taste her while she came.

Quickly switching his tongue down to her pussy, he kept up the same pressure with his thumb on her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. _Yes—there!_

He heard her muffled scream as he drove her over the edge, feeling her walls clamp down and flutter around his tongue. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. As she came down, he moved up to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, only moving back to remove the rest of his clothing before kissing her again, nudging the head against her soaked heat. It took every ounce of control he had not to just bury himself to the hilt in her like he so desperately wanted.

“What do you want, Princess?” he whispered in her ear, trailing his lips down her throat as he sucked little marks into her neck that would fade by morning. He felt her shudder, and her hips canting up towards his straining cock that felt as if it were burning.

“Please, Bellamy,” she begged, and he tutted quietly, moving so his cock was teasing her entrance, and he grinned as she quickly became frustrated.

“Please what?” he murmured, tonguing her earlobe before catching it between his teeth. He knew he was teasing her mercilessly, but he wanted her begging.

“I want you…” she trailed off, and he admired the blush that stole across her cheeks and spread almost all the way down to the tips of her breasts. He nipped her jaw, pinning her hips down so she couldn’t get the friction she desired.

“Ask me for it, Clarke,” he prompted, and stifled a laugh at her glare which quickly turned to a gasp as he ground his hard length against her clit, unable to ignore his own pressing urges.

“In me,” she panted, and he laughed, pressing her knees further apart as he let the head of his cock nudge at her entrance again, before pressing inside slowly.

Heavenly heat surrounded him, and Bellamy had to take a deep breath and count to ten to calm down as rapture stabbed through him. Everything about her was exquisite. Hot, tight, and so wet he practically slid inside her with no resistance. He bit back a moan as he let them both adjust to the sensation of being joined, but his own desire was fast becoming impossible to ignore. Of their own accord, his hips began thrusting slowly, and he finally moaned aloud at the slow giving of her body to his intrusion. She was perfect.

He hid his face in her shoulder as he bottomed out, sure that this was a nirvana he had never been meant to find. He had been with women before, but never had it felt so… complete. Every single part of him felt like it completely and utterly fit against hers, like puzzle pieces finally aligned. He could practically feel her desire peak before she canted her hips in a silent plea.

“You feel so good, Princess,” he finally groaned, giving into the savage need pulsing through him and began thrusting, setting a slow but hard pace. He wouldn’t fuck her, no, _couldn’t_ fuck her for her first time, but there was no space for soft love making here. He needed her. Now.

Their moans mingled in the quiet air of the cave as he lost himself in her, pushing her legs up so that he could fuck her with every inch of him he had. Every cry and whimper that left her throat was music to him—knowing he was giving her this pleasure, knowing she was finally here, with him. It was pure intoxication.

“More,” she gasped, surprising him as her fingernails bit into his shoulders like little pinpricks of light. He groaned, his already tenuous control wobbling as she tested him. He bit her bottom lip, wanting so desperately to give her what she wanted, but not yet.

“Dirty Princess,” he hissed, pulling out to her protest before moving her so she was facing away from him on her side. Without waiting he lifted her leg and guided his cock back into her, cursing to himself at the new angle. She moaned, clearly enjoying it as well.

“I knew you’d feel so good,” he groaned in her ear, nipping at it and he heard her whimper as her nails scrabbled against his arm. He finally couldn’t hold it back and his thrusts came harder as he drove into her, pleasure unfurling inside of him, settling at the base of his spine and burning, growing hotter and hotter with each movement. He couldn’t stop kissing her. Anywhere he could reach he mouthed hot kisses against her skin as he thrust harder and harder into her, listening to her moans grow in volume, and her walls start to clench down.

“Bellamy… oh god, please,” she begged, eyes closed and head thrown back. She looked like a goddess.

“You like that, Princess?” he teased her, nipping at her earlobe again. He moved his hand so that he could tease her clit with his fingers lightly. Her hips bucked in response, and he could feel her walls fluttering faster as she climbed quickly to her release.

“Yes… yes, yes…” she chanted as Bellamy changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, feeling that firm wall he’d been searching for. Just a little more…

Clark’s moans turned to screams as she came suddenly, clamping down so hard Bellamy cursed only managing a few more thrusts before white hot pleasure blinded him, and his cock throbbed inside of her, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He turned her for a kiss before she gave into her exhaustion and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Bellamy lay there for some time, reveling in the aftershocks of his pleasure. Finally, he slipped out of her, still half hard, and grimaced. He knew he should let her sleep. Twice in one night for her first time was a lot to ask of her. He grabbed a spare rag from his cloth, dousing it in water and cleaning off the bit of blood and shared pleasure from each of them, before covering her with one of the warm firs.

He got dressed quickly, slipping out to gather his parting gift to her. Once he’d arranged the lilies to his satisfaction around her, he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss without waking her.

“Sleep well, Princess. Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Drop ya lady a kudos, if you don't mind!


End file.
